Precht Gaebolg
Precht Gaebolg & Mavis Vermillion vs. Blue Skull members is a fight fought between Sylph Labyrinth member Precht Gaebolg, Mavis Vermillion, and Blue Skull members. Prologue The newly formed crew arrives in Hargeon Town, with the treasure hunters still at a loss of words over the fact that the two young girls joining them. Precht, however, is angry at the fact of coming back from Tenrou Island empty-handed but also only salvaging the two girls who are traveling with them. Grumpily telling the others to go find them a room, he vows to scour the local bars for information on Blue Skull and marches off, surprised when Mavis decides to follow him. The two arrive shortly after at a tavern, asking the bartender about any clues of the guild they're tracking, but to no avail, as the latter doesn't know anything about them. As the man states that there are too many Mage guilds to keep track of, Precht turns to leave; however, Mavis approaches the bartender once more, and points out that he knew Blue Skull was a Mage guild before even announcing it to him.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 4, Pages 2-7 Battle The bartender tries to deny her claim, just as two of the men in the tavern creep up behind Mavis and Precht and prepare to assault them; Precht notices their advances and swings into action, grabbing Mavis and taking out the two with swift kicks in agile movement before demanding the shady bartender to explain what is the meaning of this. The bartender refuses to comply and instead signals the rest of the lackeys in the bar, demanding that they take Precht and Mavis out. Now surrounded by a large group, Precht activates a device around his wrist which shoots out a large chain, and, Mavis under his other arm, he proceeds to beat the men back, defeating them with ease them with a single chain by itself.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 4, Pages 7-12 Shocked, the bartender pulls a leaver behind the counter, which causes a Magic Circle to appear around Mavis and Precht; the bartender scolding them for trying to battle against a Mage with mere weapons, explaining that the two will be massacred if they take one step out of the circle, simultaneously revealing a Blue Skull guild mark on his chest as he speaks. As Precht curses the man, he responds by impacting the man with minuscule jabs at his lowly position in the guild, though then noticing that Mavis is on her hands and knees observing the Magic circle, wondering what she is doing. Seemingly deep in thought, Mavis points out that she believes one of the glyphs that makes up the Magic Circle is incorrect, and, before consulting with Precht, steps out of the ring unharmed. Much to Precht's surprise, the circle fails to activate, and Mavis reveals that she is also a Mage; with that, the young girl summons a humongous wolf in the middle of the tavern, using it to intimidate knowledge of Blue Skull's whereabouts from the bartender.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 4, Pages 12-18 Aftermath Following the incident, Mavis and Precht head back towards the inn, with Mavis revealing that her Magic is actually to the ability to manifest illusions, as the wolf in the bar was a fake. Surprised at her talent, Precht eyes the girl with disbelief as Mavis declares that they now have a common goal: they will head straight for Magnolia Town to find the Blue Skull Guild and retrieve the Tenrou Jade. Excited and gleeful heading off, the young girl bounces all the way back to their inn with Precht in tow, the two unknowingly passing a young man as they go.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 References Navigation